


Laqueus

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, F/F, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause cares for a wounded Morgana and vows to make her strong again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laqueus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) prompt "twisted into something fierce" and the [Femslash100100](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com) prompt "strength".

Morgause cradled her sleeping sister’s head. She had not healed yet but she could feel her heart beating strong in her chest. That’s what Morgause would make her; strong. She’d show her who she really was, what she was really capable of. She would shine a light on all the secrets and lies the poor girl had been told, give her the truth and the power to face up to it. It would be hard, she couldn’t deny it. Morgana would have to be brave and trust her but like a silk garrotte; she would twist her into something fierce.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
